A Reason for Living
by Noctis108
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! An alternative to Godric getting out of the FOTS, and how he decides that there is still something for him to live for. For the vampire and fairylore lovers. Rated M for future chapters. GODRIC/OC !PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Gabe, bring the little bitch down here."

"Stop it, let me go…damn it. Why are you doing this?"

The girl kicked and screamed as Reverend Newlin and his hunky guard Gabe, drug her down the stairs of the church basement. When they got down to the bottom and in front of a very large cage door she managed to break free by kicking Gabe in the face. Newlin accidently dropped her, not being able to handle her struggling alone. She landed on her ass and managed to scramble to her feet. She turned to run back up the way they came but was abruptly grabbed by her hair and flung into the cage. It was Gabe and he continued to hold her there. She stopped struggling for a moment because she thought she saw something move within the cage. She peered around it and noticed a boy sitting in the far corner on a mattress. He sat there staring at her. He had been lying down but he had risen to better see who it was his captives were fighting with.

Her attention was brought to the extreme weight being but against her. She closed her eyes and summoned up what strength she could. She went still again and the next second Gabe was being sent flying across the basement into the far wall. There was a blinding white light that still lingered and Newlin found himself unable to say anything or move. When it finally hit him that this girl was going to get away if they didn't act fast he immediately charged after her.

"Gabe come on hurry up, she'll get away from us."

Gabe rose from the floor and sped back to the girl who was backing into the cage.

"What's the matter little girl? Are you all out of your magic spells?"

She didn't say anything. The two men watched as a smirk to over her mouth. They didn't see the red light emitting from her hand, it wouldn't have mattered because the next second they found themselves being engulfed in what appeared to being a giant flaming cocoon. They fell to the floor and were knocked unconscious.

She didn't waste any time, she turned back to the boy who was now standing up and watching her most intently.

"I'll get you out of there okay?"

The boy didn't say anything he just watched as she turned back around and frantically tried to dig in the pockets of the two unconscious men. After a minute the boy figured that the girl had found what she was looking for because she sighed loudly in relief and ran back over to the cage door. She unlocked it and opened it up.

"Come on hurry, they won't stay like that for much longer."

The boy just cocked his head to the side. The girl turned back around as Gabe and Newlin began to moan and come to.

"Come on what are you waiting for?"

"You shouldn't waste your time, their waking up. I'm fine here."

The girl turned back to the boy surprised that he had said anything. She was beginning to think that he was a mute.

"You don't want to know what they are going to do to you, or the awful things that they are thinking right now."

"And you do?"

The boy questioned her taking a few steps closer. The men were awake now and were flying after her. She felt her body go flying into the cage when Newlin slammed into her, shoving her in. She braced herself for a fall to the ground that never came. Instead she felt herself falling into something soft. When she opened her eyes and looked up she realized that it was the boy, he had caught her.

"There you go. This is where you will stay until morning. Then you will be burned right alongside this blood sucker."

She heard Newlin speak but didn't bother turning around to look at him, none of it was new. She had heard it already. Their thoughts were a bit more harsh then their actual words. Then she heard Gabe ad din his two cents.

"You filthy demon, I hope that he drains you, it's what you deserve."

The girl heard the cage door being shut and the padlock snapped back into place. Then the two men took their leave. After she heard the basement door shut and lock she turned back to the boy.

"So I guess that means you are a…"

The girl hesitated for a moment taking in the way he looked. He was a little taller than her, short brown hair, grey eyes, and very pale skin. He was wearing a white, almost see through shirt that caught her attention more than anything else. For some unknown reason she had an urge to rip it from his body. It angered her that it teased her by showing the outline of his chest and the color of his skin from beneath it. Her eyes landed on the top part of his neck. She could see the rim of a tattoo of some sort. A tribal marking from her knowledge but she couldn't for sure.

Her physical look over was interrupted by the boy as he bent his head down to capture her gaze. She slowly followed it back up.

"You were saying?"

She tilted her head to the side this time with a look of puzzlement on her face.

"I don't remember."

The boy burst out in laughter.

"I'm glad you can find humor during all of this."

"Yes well, you are very unique, and to refresh your memory I am a vampire."

"Oh that's right. Well then I guess that settles that. I figured there was always time to escape from this place before morning but I don't think I can escape from a vampire."

The boy smiled at her antics. She was serious but yet she had this sense of dignity to her. Like dying wasn't really a problem to her.

"What are you?"

She turned to the boy and gave him a smile.

"I don't know, just some girl I presume, nothing really out of the ordinary with me. In fact I find myself to be quite boring."

The boy gave another soft laugh.

"So far you are far from boring and far from ordinary."

He paused for a minute taking her in. She had long curly golden brown hair, green eyes and a petite frame. She was dressed like a dancer. She was wearing a peach dress that ended at her upper thigh with little fly away strands of fabric. Her body had a sparkle to it and it.

"You are quite beautiful too might I add."

The girl didn't blush like he had expected her too. He figured the reason to be was because she got that compliment all the time.

"Yes well, beautiful doesn't mean that I taste good."

She was silent as she watched him watching her.

"But I hope that I do, it would be absolutely horrifying if I died by a vampire who was starving to death and I didn't even please his taste buds."

This threw the boy through the roof. This girl was absolutely wonderful. The irony of it all, a beautiful girl thrown in a cage to be fed to a vampire and here she was small talking with it.

"I think I like you."

The boy moved to where she was now sitting. He got on his knees and knelt in front of her.

"There is something about you that makes me want to live again."

"Why don't you want to live?"

This brought the boy back into reality. He allowed the regret and guilt of his past to come flooding back into his mind.

"I don't deserve to."

"How come?"

The boy surprised himself. If this had been anybody else he would have completely ignored them. He would still more than likely be over in his dark little corner with his eyes closed and lost in his own deep dark thoughts. But this wasn't anybody else, this was someone very peculiar, someone whom had been able to catch his full and undivided attention when no one else had in two thousand years.

"I have done a lot of bad things."

The girl nodded her head and smiled as if she already knew of those things.

"Like murdered, pillaged, and raped?"

The boy nodded his head in bewilderment as the girl spoke to him as if the things he just listed were simple everyday activities.

"That doesn't scare you?"

The girl shook her head.

"I know that there natural acts for a vampire."

"It's not natural for you to be so forgiving though."

"True, but it's not natural for you to be so remorseful either."

The boy laughed and ducked his head to try and suppress the largest smile he had had in a while. When he looked back up the girl reached for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Are those bad things the only reason you don't want to live?"

"No, and it's not the horrific crimes I've committed that keep me from wanting to live, but rather the inability to find interest in continuing to commit them."

The boy watched the girl who watched him and continued to show no sign of fear.

"Well, I'm not sure how you can regain your thirst for blood. But maybe you can find another reason for living."

"Like what? I know nothing else."

"Like…well…I heard that love is a good one."

The boy laughed out loud.

"And whom do you presume, could love a monster like me?"

"I could."

The boy studied her. He was searching her for any signs of a joke. Was she serious? Did she know of the things that he had done? She was no longer giving him her reassuring smile but she wasn't laughing either.

"You don't know what you are saying."

"I don't, but like you said, you know of nothing else, so I will show you love."

The boy didn't say anything, he slowly began to rise to his feet again but was stopped from walking away by the girl grabbing his hand. She stood up and moved in front of him. They were face to face, almost nose to nose. He could smell her, she smelt of flowers and the sun. She reached up with her free hand to caress the side of his face. He closed his eyes to savor the moment. He felt her hand moving slowly to his neck, where he felt her tightly grasp it and pull his face to hers. He felt her lips brush past his own, not hard but lightly. It was a nonexistent kiss, if there was such a thing. He felt her sigh and felt the warmth of her breath on against his cool face. She was absolutely other worldly. She moved her face to the nape of his neck where she planted another one of her nonexistent kisses. Then she moved to his ear and gave the lobe a real kiss. It was soft still but sent a shiver through his entire body, followed by a small electrical current. She wasn't human, this much he knew. Nor did he care, he wanted her. She was to be his and with or without love, she would be his reason for living.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't move herself from his ear she allowed her lips to linger there. Then he felt her mouth open and he felt the hair on his back beginning to rise. After a moment she pulled away from him and turned to face the cage doors.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

The boy didn't answer her he only continued to watch her. He watched the way her body moved. She was elegant, graceful, she did dance, he was sure.

"What is your name?"

She turned back to him with a smile on her face.

"I forgot about names. I'm sorry."

She made her way from the cage door back to the boy.

"Everyone here calls me Lily."

"Everyone here, I you not from here?"

She shook her head.

"Where are you from, the old world?"

She looked as if she wanted to say more but resisted the urge and just nodded her head quickly.

"You may call me Lilith if you like, it was my given name."

"Lilith?"

She nodded again.

"I like that, it suits you."

"As does your name I'm sure. What is it?"

"Godric."

"Godric?"

He nodded.

"That doesn't suit you."

Godric bent his head and laughed softly to himself.

"But it is unique, and that suits you."

Godric looked back up at Lilith to see her beaming back at him. She spun around and gave her attention to the cage door once again.

"You're amazing you know that?'

She ignored him smiling to herself and fiddling with the door. Godric walked up next to her to join her in her escape from their cell. She turned to him with bright eyes and a small giggle.

"Godric?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He matched it.

"Would you like to see a magic trick?"

"I would."

She smiled and turned back to the gate. She put both of her hands on it and closed her eyes. After a moment Godric saw the cage begin to glow and after a while it turned from it gray color to a white one. Then with it started making noise as if it was being put under a lot of pressure, there was a banging noise as the cage finally gave in to whatever t was Lilith was doing to them. He watched as the cage was turned into a fine bright white sparkling dust. He was in awe as it fell all around them. The tiny bright dust particles were sprinkled all over. They were falling ever so slowly. She turned back to him.

"Did I tell you, you were amazing?"

She giggled and shoved him they walked out of the cage and searched for an exit. They found one near the stairs. Once outside Lilith turned to Godric.

"Well, do we go our separate ways here and then meet up somewhere later. Or is one of us going home with the other?"

"I can't really go anywhere. I have to get back home. I'm sheriff of area nine, the Dallas area and I'm sure my underlings are worried. I need to go home and clear everything up."

"Hmmm…well, I don't have to go home. Not just yet anyway."

"Will you come with me?"

"I'll have to stop somewhere to get my things."

"No, leave them, I'll buy you new ones."

"You'll buy me things Godric?"

"I'll be you whatever you want, whatever you desire or need."

Lilith smiled and slowly walked up to him. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you but I have my own money."

Godric simply nodded. He knew he wouldn't be able to shower her with things just yet, they had only just met and she need time to get comfortable with him. He could tell right away that she wasn't like most girls, she had more respect for him than that. She wasn't going to spend his money like that, if he wanted her to.

"And your first tip about love…"

Godric eyed her attentively, she gave him one of her adorable giggles.

"…Don't try and buy it, it can't be bought."

He smiled and nodded. She looked up at the sky. It was nearing dawn already. He saw the worry flash through her eyes.

"How far do you live?"

"A little bit away from here, but don't worry I'll get us home before the sunrise."

"How?"

She asked, looking down from the sky and into his grey eyes. She found herself getting lost in them. They were full of experience and wisdom she could stare into them for hours, maybe even all day.

"Would you like to see a magic trick?"

Lilith gave him a big grin and nodded her head quickly. Godric bent down and put his hands behind him.

"Climb on."

She did just that and after she was situated she braced herself and closed her eyes. Then she felt a huge rush of pressure and the wind on her face. She clung tightly to his back and opened her eyes. It was beautiful and mesmerizing. They were flying and the city shown brightly beneath them. She looked down to see millions of lights flickering like fireflies. She threw her hands in the air and screamed. She felt Godric's grip on her tighten.

"Be careful."

"You won't drop me will you?"

His reply was a soft rub of his fingers against her thighs. She closed her eyes again and rested her head on his back. The flight was longer than she had predicted and she found herself drifting into a light slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt her body being laid against something soft and plush. She opened her eyes to see Godric bending back up after laying her on a bed. She went to sit up but was gently pushed back down by him.

"I wasn't trying to wake you just yet. There are some things that need tending to in my nest, I will have to leave you for a moment. Will you be okay?"

"Can I come with you?"

"No, I'm afraid it is not safe for you here. At least not yet it isn't. I need to let my underlings know that you will be staying here for a little while and that you are not to be touched."

She sighed and reluctantly laid back against the bed. She didn't want to be parted from him just yet. She wanted to see where he lived and who he lived with.

"Soon enough, I'll show you my world, but I need you to stay safe until then. Promise me you'll stay here until I get back?"

"I promise." She whispered.

"Good! This is my room and you will be safe here indefinitely, no one comes in here. Not even those closest to me."

Lilith nodded and watched as Godric kissed her hand and left the room rather quickly. She felt butterflies form in the pit of her belly, she couldn't help but picture him without that damn shirt. It was killing her to see what was beneath it entirely. She lied her head back down to and fell into a light sleep.

***

Godric walked into his sitting room to find his second in commands Isabelle and Stan. They were arguing amongst each other about how to infiltrate the Fellow Ship of the Sun. Across from them were two others, a vampire with brown hair, and a dismissive demeanor, and a blond woman who looked to be his human. He had his arm draped around her protectively. In the far end of the room staring at him was his child Eric. He had been the only one who noticed him come in. Naturally, that was to be expected. They were maker and child and they could sense one another from a mile away. Godric knew that he had sensed him from a mile away, but chose to continue his little charade anyway. He was itching to see his maker. Godric smiled to himself. After a moment longer the rest of the room had noticed the new figure standing in the entrance. They all turned to him.

"Godric!"

Godric watched Isabelle run up to him.

"We were worried sick about you, where did you go?"

"Yeah Sheriff, we've been lookin' everywhere."

"The last time I checked I was the one who asked questions around here. And since when did I need to explain myself to either of you?"

Both of the vampires backed down and give him an apologetic bow. Godric turned to the unknown vampire and the human he was with and started to move towards them.

"Besides I am fine. Isabelle I will need you to hire a chef by the morning. We will have a guest staying with us for a little while. She is in my room on my bed. Let everyone know that my room, as always but indefinitely now, is off limits. Peek in on her for me, see if she is in need of anything."

Godric spoke while walking and when he was done he stopped in front of the vampire.

"And who are you?"

He looked from the vampire to the human girl.

"I am Bill Compton Sheriff and this is my…"

He stopped when he noticed the girl glaring at him from the corner of his eye. He continued after rethinking his reply.

"…Sookie Stackhouse."

Godric suppressed a grin. This girl he had assumed was the vampires human but if he wanted to have a sense of humor about it he could have said that the vampire belonged to the human. He didn't though, he felt a sense of beauty and irony about the whole situation. Out of respect he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Well Mr. Compton Ms. Stackhouse, I am pleased to meet you. I assume that you came here on my behalf?"

"Yes, Eric here said that he could use Sookie's help in locating you." Bill replied.

"Yes well, Eric is a fool for sending humans after me."

Godric turned to face Eric who was now standing a bit closer to him now.

"I was worried, she could have come to be a great help, she has a…gift."

"Does she now?"

Godric turned back to Sookie who was now glaring at Eric. He leaned in to her and captured her gaze.

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry."

She turned to him and gave him a coy smile. Bill tightened his grip around her shoulders. Godric looked to him with a frown.

"I could have her if I want her. There is no point in you being protective. Your protection will fail if you decide to use it against me."

Bill tensed up and growled out loud.

"She is mine."

Before Godric could react he was surprised by the girl shoving Bill's arm from around her and turning to him in a fit of rage that he personally found very attractive in a woman.

"I am nobody's Bill Compton, how dare you."

"Sookie now is not the time. You need to…"

"I need to what…yield to you? Bill I will do no such thing."

And with that she turned back to Godric.

"You have a very lovely home."

With that she turned on her heels and sped out of the room. Godric turned back to Bill with a smirk on his face.

"What's the matter, can you not handle your human?"

Bill glared at him for a moment longer and after giving a slight bow he too sped out of the room, calling after Sookie. Godric laughed to himself and turned to his child.

"Eric, I am happy to see you. Will you be staying long?"

"Unfortunately no, I have to plan for Sookie's arrival back home."

"Will you be accompanying her?"

"I will be, that vampire she is courting, Bill Compton, is not to be trusted. My sources tell me that he is working directly for the Queen. I think his intentions with the girl are not what he says that they are."

"You care about her, the girl?"

Eric shifted uncomfortably under both Godric's immense gaze and his question.

"She is human."

"She is, but if you care for her than that can't be helped."

Eric cocked his head to the side confused at his makers sudden change in attitudes for humans.

"You said that a human was mere food, and only ever good for a good…"

"I told a lie, as it seems."

"I don't understand."

"I'm not saying that we should waste our time with humans, but if occasionally the time permitted it and we found a human we were quiet drawn to, then why not…love that human. I know now that there is nothing wrong with that. I still believe that humans are not our equals but I also believe now, that there is no danger in treating them so. Do you understand?"

He watched his child nod his head. He smiled and walked over to the white sofa furniture. He plopped down on a loveseat and gestured for Eric to come and join him. Eric obeyed and sat down across from Godric's seat.

"There is much to get caught up on. I wish for you to speak with me for a while before you leave. I will summon you to come back soon though, I wish for you to meet someone."

"Yes Godric."


	4. Chapter 4

Lilith heard the door creak open and immediately shot up to see who had entered. Her heart fluttered in hopes of it being Godric but much to her dismay she found a very attractive Hispanic woman walking in. The woman looked at her and looked her up and down taking her in. Lilith suddenly felt a little subconscious about herself. She wondered if she looked a mess with her bed hair and mangles clothing. Those buffoons at the fellowship ripped them. Not to mention she was a little dirty from being dropped on that basement floor.

"What is your name?"

The woman was the first to break the silence. She received no answer though. Lilith found herself unable to speak. She wondered if Godric wanted her to. She shrugged her shoulders and dismissed her doubts.

"My name is Lilith. What is yours?"

"Izabelle. Godric has sent me to check on you and make sure that you don't need anything."

Lilith smiled to herself. She was glad that he was still thinking about her because she was definitely still thinking about him.

"No I am fine."

"Can I get you anything to drink? Are you hungry?"

Lilith felt he stomach growling but ignored it and shook her head. Isabelle laughed and walked towards her.

"I can hear your stomach. Come, we will get you some food."

"I don't know, Godric said not to…"

"Oh hush, Godric won't mind if I take you to the kitchen for a moment. And besides that, you are with me. No one will harm you, I promise."

Lilith found this Izabelle woman to be very nice and sincere with her words. She believed her and stood, allowing herself to be dragged from the room. Once down stairs she was taken to a room that was made of all stainless steel and looked to have very expensive marble flooring. She was seated down at a bar and Isabelle went to the fridge and began rummaging around in it. She pulled out what looked to be a bunch of fruit and vegetables. She dropped it all on the counter and went to the cabinet pulling out a bowl. She began filling the bowl with fruits and veggies. Without turning around to look at Lilith she proceeded to inform her of what she would be eating.

"I don't really know many dishes. I'm a vampire of course, but I do have a human so I know a few dishes. His favorites of course, I occasionally make them for him sometimes. I hope fruits and veggies will suffice for now, Godric doesn't have much in his this fridge. He only ever orders groceries every now and again. He doesn't care for keeping his home stocked with human supplies.

Lilith smiled at this. From the sound of it Godric could be a real prude sometimes.

"So what is the story Lilith?"

"The story?"

"Yes you know, what is the story between you and Godric. How did the two of you come to meet? Have you been the reason for his absence?"

"No we just kind of met the other day, well…night. He asked me to come home with him for awhile and I agreed."

"Once your parents be worried about you?"

"I don't have any parents."

"You don't?"

"No, not really, it'd just me."

"Oh I see do you have a home then?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Your own home?'

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for all of the questions it just…well…Godric doesn't normally bring home girls.'

"I beg your pardon?"

"What I mean to say is that, he…has a preference for boys."

"Oh, I see."

"So I find it quite odd that his preference this time is a girl. Though I must say that you are very beautiful, he chose well when picking you out."

"What do you mean by 'picking me out'?

"'Picking you out' as in, he chose a very nice human for company."

"When you say for company you mean for dinner right?"

Isabelle turned around and put the bowl of fruit on the table in front of Lilith. Lilith stared at it, she no longer seemed to be as hungry as she was before. It wasn't what Isabelle sat in front of her either. The fruit looked and smelt delicious, she just forgot how vampires worked. It would be heard to announce a love, humans and vampires don't really equal out. She would be laughed, not for saying that she was in love with a vampire, but to say that he loved her as well. That's to say that the two ever fell in love anyway.

She was brought back to reality when she heard Isabelle clear her throat.

"What's the matter lily? Is it not appealing to you?"

"No. I mean no, that's not it. It's just, I got lost in my own thoughts is all."

"Alright, well I'm going to inform Godric that you are eating. I will see you soon okay?'

Lilith nodded and watched as she left the kitchen. When she was gone she directed her attention back to her bowl of fruit and smiled. It really did smell good. She picked up a piece of watermelon and popped it into her mouth. It was absolutely delicious. She closed her eyes, savoring the sweet taste as it slid down her throat with the meat of the fruit. She opened her eyes and went or another piece. This time a pineapple, she gently placed it on her tongue and closed her mouth, allowing the tangy taste to slowly creep into her taste buds. She giggled to herself as she felt it melting against her tongue. All of its juices had been sucked from it and it was now a limp piece of fleshy fruit. She swallowed it and looked back at the bowl.

"What's the matter is it not satisfactory?'

Lilith turned to see Godric standing in the door way leaning against it. He had a really adorable grin on his face and Lilith returned it.

"No it's wonderful but I didn't really want to eat yet. I wasn't too hungry, but Isabelle insisted that I…"

"You don't have to say anymore. Isabelle is known for her persistence."

He walked in and sat down across from her. He folded his hands and laid them in front of him, then he went and rested his chin on his arms. He watched her, his eyes slowly moving from her to the bowl and then back to her again.

"Are you going to continue?'

Lilith didn't reply, instead she gave him a coy smile and reached for another piece of fruit, this time a piece of apple. She placed it into her mouth and grinned at Godric as they listened to the apple crunch beneath the force of her teeth. Godric quickly rose from his spot and moved to sit next to her before she finished swallowing the apple. He turned her to face him and he slid the bowl of fruit his way. She studied him and then moved her gaze to his hand. It slowly crept into the bowl and picked out a piece of fruit, a slice of an orange. Godric moved it to her lips. When they didn't part he leaned in almost as close as the fruit was and whispered.

"Open."

Lilith obeyed and cocked her head to the side. She was enjoying this way more than she led on. He slid the piece of fruit in slowly and watched as she closed her mouth over it, almost capturing his fingers. He watched as she closed her eyes while savoring the sweet juices of the fruit. When she was finished he reached for another one, bringing to her mouth a cherry. She smiled at this, there was always something sexual about cherries. She wanted to make this moment no exception. When he placed the cherry on her tongue she closed her mouth and this time captured his fingers. He let them linger there for a moment, feeling the wonderful sensation of her mouth and its warmth, before slowly pulling them out. She gave him a gentle suck on the tip of his forefinger before he was able to reclaim his fingers entirely.

"You know,"

He began looking at the table and pushing the bowl of fruit away.

"I think we should retire to my bed room. I suddenly feel…starved."

He saw her give him a grin and it was all he needed. He picked her up quick and sped up to his room. She was placed on the bed in the same spot he had left her. She lied back and watched him as he slowly crawled onto the bed with her. He sat next to her with his head against the head board. She climbed up to where he was and laid her head on his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Are you hungry for sex or blood?"

"Both!"

"I can't have sex with you right now, but I can give you my blood if you need it."

"Why can't you?'

"I'm not normal Godric, I can't really explain to you why. Not yet anyway, I trust that you will trust me though, right?"

"I will yes. Although I must add that I hate anticipation."

She laughed. He could hear the fatigue in her voice. She needed to sleep. It was near dawn and he figured that he could sleep with her if she permitted it.

"Will you sleep with me?"

"I was hoping you would ask."

He slid down and the two settled beneath the covers. They were lying side by side facing each other. Lilith was fast asleep within a matter of seconds and Godric was left lying there to stare at her and wonder. He couldn't get the maddening possibilities of what she was out of his head. He had to know, not just for personal reasons but for political ones as well. If she was a threat to his are then he need to move her to one of his secluded homes. If she was something like an elemental or a descendant of the Fae then he would really need to move her. If someone found out about her other than himself then they would want to acquire her as their own. There was none in the new world capable of overpowering him and taking what was his, but word travels vast in the vampiric world and someone far more powerful would eventually find out of his new treasure. They would want a piece as well, and he just simply couldn't have that. He continued to think about and decided that when they awoke the next night she would have to tell him. Her safety depended on it. He eventually fell asleep to the soft rhythmic breathing coming from her.


	5. Chapter 5

When Godric awoke the next night he found that Lilith was not with him. He sat up and looked around the room but he found no one. He felt his heart sink and his chest cave in a bit, maybe it was all just a dream. She did seem to imaginary to be real, to dreamlike. He got out of the bed and went to his dresser. He pulled out another pair of khakis, this time his color of choice was grey. Then he pulled out a black long sleeve shirt. He quickly got dressed and made his way down stairs. If his heart had been beating it would have skipped a beat if not two, he could hear Lilith's voice radiating from his living room. She wasn't happy. He could hear her conversing with his other in command, Stan. The argument they were having was pretty heated.

"_He may have told us to stay away from you, but he hasn't lay claim. You are free game."_

"_Stan enough! Godric said…"_

"_I don't care what Godric said he is sleeping right now. Besides that what is he going to do anyway, she's a human. He can't punish me for touching something that he hasn't even lay claim to. So I'll make her mine instead."_

"_I belong to nobody you imbecile!"_

Godric heard Stan's fangs retract, something fall and shatter, and then Lilith screaming out. He darted for the living room ready to rip Stan's throat out. When he got there he realized he was too late. Stan was bent over Lilith fangs deep in her throat.

"Stan let her go!"

Stan looked up to see his Sheriff glaring at him only a few feet away. Stan locked eyes with Godric but found himself unable to pull away from the girl. His eyes were turning a bright red color. Godric could see the intricate tattoos on Lilith reappearing again, this time a bit brighter than before. He wasn't sure if Stan was hurting her or causing pleasure. Either way he wasn't going to have it. He rushed to the two and wrapped his hands around Stan's throat.

"Release her now!"

Stan still did not listen, he was incapable of doing so. Godric knew that he couldn't rip Stan away from her, if he did so Stan could end up ripping Lilith's throat out in the process. He knew that he couldn't harm Stan either. Doing so would result in being summoned by the magister. Stan was right, he had not lay an official claim on her, she was free game, and Stan got to her first. Godric felt his blood boiling as he heard Lilith began to cry.

"Get…off of me!"

Godric saw a white light emitting from Lilith's body. It slowly began to encircle Stan and after a few more seconds, Godric watched Stan go flying into the far wall. Much like what he had seen Lilith do to Gabe in the Fellowship of the Sun basement, but with more power. Which was to be expected, after all Stan is not human as was the circumstances with Gabe, he was a vampire. It took much more to take him down.

Lilith crumpled to the floor. She saw Godric hovering above her with worry in his eyes but she fainted before she could say or hear anything.

***

Godric turned from Lilith to Stan who was picking himself up from the floor. He was ready to pounce on him, if it wasn't for Isabelle grabbing hold of his arm and bringing out of him what humanity he had left he would have killed Stan.

"Godric, don't do this, you know what will happen?"

"You knew I cared for her Isabelle, I would much rather have had you claim her. At least I would have known she's been safe. You know how Stan is, you should have seen this coming."

"Godric I'm sorry, but for Hugo's sake, I couldn't have claimed her even if I wanted to."

Godric watched Isabelle, his anger dissipating only slightly. His fangs handed extracted so he wasn't too far gone that he had to kill. He relaxed a bit and Isabelle let go of his arm. He then turned back to Stan who was now standing up and watching the two of them. Godric felt his blood begin to boil again as he licked Lilith's remaining blood from his lips.

"You knew better." Godric spat.

"You hadn't lay claim."

"No matter, you know that she mean't something to me, Isabelle told you. Out of respect you should have stayed away from her. Besides that this is my home, my nest. I am Sheriff of this area, when a rule is laid down Stan, you are to follow it."

"You know the law of claim. This conversation is going nowhere."

"Very well, Stan I remove you from your position of authority. You are to leave the nest immediately."

Stan let out a bellowing laugh that startled Isabelle and enraged Godric. Godric readied himself to attack the disrespectful vampire.

"I think not, you see, in this I have the upper hand."

"I beg your pardon?" Godric spat out between clenched teeth.

"See, the three of us saw what that girl just did. We know that Isabelle will keep her mouth shut. But who's to say I will? If you fire me Sheriff, I will go tellin' about your new pet. So it would be smart revise your decision, don't you think?"

Godric let out a growl but soon regained his composure, he wasn't going to show Stan any more weaknesses. He had done enough of that, that's the reason he was in this mess to begin with. Instead he turned to Isabelle.

"Will you call the gathering off for the night? I wish to have no guests this evening."

"Yes Godric of course."

Godric watched as Isabelle quickly sped off to another room, leaving Godric and Stan alone. Godric studied Stan for awhile before finally speaking.

"Very well then, Stan, Lilith is mine. You will not touch her or speak of her to no one. In return I will grant you anything you wish."

Stan looked very pleased with himself. HE stood up a little taller and took on his usual cocky demeanor.

"I want to be second in command."

Godric couldn't do that, that would be pushing Isabelle out of the way and for what…the human he had just met? He looked at Lilith still lying unconscious on the floor. If he did that then he would be showing Isabelle that he is putting Lilith before her, before his duties as Sheriff (a good one anyway), and before his nest. Promoting Stan would be very dangerous indeed. He was reckless.

"I will have to speak with Isabelle."

Stan frowned at Godric. Godric hoped he would grant him that much. He was truly torn, he didn't want to have to choose between Lilith or his duties as a good Sheriff.

"Fine, you can speak with Isabelle but I expect my promotion by Monday…and my raise too."

And with that Stan took his leave with a huff. Godric heard his front door shut. He turned back to Lilith, picking her up he carried her to the couch. After laying her down he contemplated on his next move. Should he give her his blood or wait until she slept off her fatigue from the blood loss. Giving her his blood would be rushing things a little. After all, the effects of his blood were a little much right now. He needed to be sure that she was ready for the blood bond. He was sure that she wasn't though. He stood up sighing, he would have to let her sleep it off. He would have to be patient, which was something he was not. It would take much skill, but it was something that had to be done. He walked out of the room for a moment to grab a blanket to cover her with. When he got back he covered her and placed one of the couch pillows beneath her head. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and then her lips and he went across the room to sit in front of his fire place to think.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilith awoke on the coach an hour later. She sat up rubbing her eyes and then with a gasp as she remembered her past she quickly brought her fingers to her neck. She felt the bite marks and screamed standing up. She couldn't help but began to feel like the walls were closing in on her. She couldn't remember where she was, or how she go there, or even who she was here with. She began running for the nearest exit while her thoughts ran wild. She was losing her mind. She tripped and fell and for some reason she couldn't find the strength to get up she was there on all fours and she saw the room beginning to spin and the walls coming in and closing around her. Just then she felt herself being pulled from the ground and she had been spun around. She found herselfface to face with a young man who appeared to be around her age and he seemed really concerened. _Vampire!_ She thought to herself. She began kicking and screaming and trying to pull herself free from the boys grasp but he held on to her firmly. He was trying to hush her but she didn't hear him, or rather, didn't want to. Isabelle heard all of the comotion and came running in. She took one look at Lilith and then ran to Godric grabbing the flailing girl from his arms. She shook her and yelled her name a couple of times but to no avail. All of a sudden Lilith began gasping for air. Isabelle dropped her afraid that she had been shaking her too roughly. She looked at Godric who seemed to be both bewildered and worried. He hadn't the slightest clue what to do. He was going to kneel down on the floor with Lilith and try to coax her into breathing again but someone interrupted them. He turned to the doorway upon hearing the intruder entering. He looked to Isabelle with a scowl. It was Paula, one of the humans that were around here quite often for meals for the vampires. Paula happened to be on of Godric's favorites. She was pleasant to be around and always had good conversation. He had even slept with her a few times. Although right now he wanted nothing to do with her. The object of his attention was the questioning girl unable to breath in front of him. He had told her he wanted noone here for the rest of the evening. Paula gasped when she saw Lilith on the gorund and ran to her aid.

"Don't touch her she's hyperventilating."

Godric said nothing, he only watched as Paula knelt down with Lilith. She grabbedeither side of her face with both hands and brought it up to look at her. She began talking to her then, trying out pull her out of her reverie.

"Lilith? Lilith it's me, Paula. Listen sweetheart you need to breath for me okay? I'm right here, everything is going to be okay. Just breath baby girl. Shhh, Shhhh, just breath. There you go."

Lilith began to breath again and she was no longer gasping for air. She was no only panting. Godric watched as the Lilith began to cry again and felt the urge to kneel down and take her from Paula. He felt the urge to hold her tightly to her, the urge to comfort her. He looked over to Isabelle and saw that she was no longer in her comfort zone. She must have felt the same way. He turned back to Lilith who had fallen back into a slumber. What was this girl to have such an effect over him and Isabelle. Even Stan it seemed was a little too drawn to her for his own good. It wasn't natural and it wasn't coming from them. The power this girl had was neither vampiric nor human, he was definitely sure of that now. Isabelle reached down and picked Lilith up lying her back on the coach she had just recently risen from.

"What happened? What did you do to her?" Paula asked.

Godric tutned to the girl and cocked his head to the side. Before she had always just seemed like an obedient human who followed orders. But now she seemed to be alive and ready to kick ass. She was protecting Lilith.

"How do you know her? Godric asked, ignoring Paula's question.

Paula looked a little taken aback. Godric saw that she had gotten a little uncofortable at the question but she remained with kept her attitude and moved her hands to her hips. Isabelle had finished covering Lilith up and was now standing next to Paula and Godric.

"Are you going to answer my question first?"

Godric forced himself to keep his fangs retracted. This girl had some nerve, standing up to him like this.

"Do not tempt me human, I will kill you. Don't forget your place."

Paula looked a little hurt at Godric's words. She thought that she and Godric had something special. Why would he talk to her like that? She looked back down at Lilith.

"I know her from a past employer."

"Employer? When I hired you you said you had had no prior employment."

She looked back up at Godric.

"Well he wasn't exactly an employer, but I call him that because it makes it a lot easier. Her guardian, Valen. He and I used to…you know, mess around. Anyway while I was living with him Lilith and I became best friends. But she isn't exactly, you know, normal."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she…"

Paula stalled and looked to Lilith. Sh ewas sure that Lilith would be upset with her if she awoke and found out that she had told about her. But what choice did she have.

"She just isn't."

"What is she? Is she an elemental?"

"I don't know for sure."

"What do you know then?" Godric asked taking a seat next to the sleeping Lilith and placing his hand on her head.

"Well I know that what just happened, happened because she gets really scared. She freaks out and loses her mind for a little while. That's why I assumed you did something to her, she is a pretty reserved girl."

Paula turned to look at Lilith again.

"She isn't like the rest of us."

Godric could only assume that she was referring to fangbangers like herself.

"I'm going to go and give Valen a call, he's probably worried sick."

With that Paula turned to take her leave and Godric was standing in front of her within a split second.

"No, you will not inform him of her whereabouts."

"He needs to know Godric, she is his."

"This Valen is vampire?"

"Yes."

"He has lay claim to her?"

"Yes."

"No he hasn't!"

Both Paula and Godric turned to see Lilith rising from the coach. She was still wrapped in the blanket that Isabelle had placed over her.

"Lilith you may want to lie back down sweetie." Isabelle ushered.

"No I'm fine."

"Isabelle take Paula to my bedroom."

Paula looked taken aback but she didn't argue any further. That's what she wanted anyway, was to be his for the evening. Lilith turned away.

"Paula what are you doing here?"

"I work here honey."

"For how long, _why did you leave us?_"

Godric watched as Lilith kept her back to them. She seemed upset with Paula, and even a little sad.

"Please, let's not get into this right now. You know why I left."

"Fine."

"Paula come." Isabelle grabbed Paula and took her to Godric's bedroom.

Godric turned to devote his full attention to Lilith now that it was only the two of them. He saw Lilith turn around and grimace as Paula left the room.

"Can you read her thoughts?" Godric asked, already knowing the answer.

"You two do some pretty horrific things in the bedroom."

Godric grinned. He hadn't expected that.

"Not as horrific as they could be."

Lilith furrowed her eye brows and turned to sit back down on the coach.

"I think I would like it if you called Valen. I shouldn't be here."

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous!?"

"Yes."

"I just…I thought that…this morning."

Godric shook his head and turned his back to Lilith.

"I must tend to business for a minute."

Godric walked to the door and stopped at the doorway to address Lilith one last time.

"I had no intentions of sleeping with Paula this evening."


End file.
